Miss Switch
Plot Rupert Brown and Amelia Daley (voiced by Eric Taslitz and Nancy McKeon) are classmates at Pepperdine Elementary School who discover that their substitute teacher, Miss Switch (voiced by Janet Waldo), is a witch complete with a magical talking Lykoi-Breed cat named Bathsheba (voiced by June Foray). She tells the children that the wicked witch Saturna (also voiced by June Foray) has taken control of the Witches' Council and has condemned the fair Miss Switch with the aid of her Computer Witch. Rupert suggests bewitching a certain football player's number at the big game to ensure victory, but Saturna causes the spell to backfire so that the visiting team wins. Rupert comes up with another plan, but asks Miss Switch to let him and Amelia accompany her. Miss Switch and Bathsheba fly to Witch Mountain with Rupert and Amelia. Saturna sends out her bats to attack them, which causes the broom to splinter; some bats carry Miss Switch away, while the others drop Rupert, Amelia and Bathsheba down a well. Miss Switch finds herself in the council room, where the Witches' Council prepares their verdict. The children and Bathsheba get out of the well, and sneak in disguised as witches. Just as Miss Switch agrees to be banished, her friends reveal that her ability to spread love and joy is the most original witchcraft idea of all. The Witches' Council banishes Saturna and appoints Miss Switch the new Head Witch. Rupert Brown and Amelia Daley (voiced by Eric Taslitz and Nancy McKeon) receive a mysterious gift from a spooky old crone: a ship inside a bottle with a tiny man as its passenger. Rupert opens the bottle, releasing its occupant – an evil Warlock named Mordo (voiced by Hans Conried) – who kidnaps Amelia. Rupert calls upon the good witch, Miss Switch (voiced by Janet Waldo) to use her magic powers to rescue Amelia. Using her witches' encyclopedia, she traces Mordo and Amelia to the year 1640, when Mordo was imprisoned in the flask for developing an evil potion that turns people into trolls. Traveling back in time on her broomstick, Miss Switch and Rupert find Amelia on Mordo's pirate ship, where the warlock is about to administer his potion to the town's mayor. They manage to rescue Amelia, but lose the mayor to Mordo's clutches who is transformed into a troll named Thaddeus. Upon their return to the present, Amelia and Rupert learn from Miss Switch's magic book that the real power behind this diabolical plot is Saturna (voiced by June Foray), the wicked witch whom Miss Switch and the children had helped to banish to the Island of Fire and Ice. As Saturna vows to get her revenge, Amelia begins to fade away and then vanishes – a disappearance Miss Switch knows will be permanent unless Amelia is rescued by nightfall. Amelia returns to normal just in time with the help of Thaddeus the troll, who drinks the potion which also transforms him back into the mayor who is in fact, Amelia's Ancestor. Miss Switch returns the children to school; Rupert asks her if they'll ever see her again and, as she flies away on her broomstick with Bathsheba, Miss Switch uses her magical powers to write the words "Who Knows?" on the blackboard. Category:Cartoon Category:English Cartoon Category:1980-1989